Unending Love
by inu-rulz
Summary: a happy story about kagomes love and a child, but does inuyasha fit into the equation...? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Unending Love………

Unending Love………

**Chapter 1:**

**Unveiled Affections**

"Kagome... Kagome, wake up… Kagome, please wake up… Kagome!" I open my eyes to see Inuyasha leaning over me. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Are we under attack?" I whispered, realizing it was still dark out.

"No, no, everything's fine."

"Then why did you wake me up, Inuyasha?"

"I need to tell you something, important."

"Well what is it?"

"Come with me."

So me and Inuyasha went to the nearby meadow and sat down in the soft, cool, grass. "So what did you want to tell me inuyasha?" I said, no longer having to whisper. "Well, um… I-I w-wanted to tell you… I wanted to tell you that, I, l-love y-you." Inuyasha said in an awkward voice. I, in a part yearning, part unbelieving and part confused voice said quietly "d-do you r-really mean that Inuyasha?" "Of coarse I do Kagome. I've always loved you; I just never wanted to admit it. Do you love me to?" I stared at him with an 'I love you to' look with just a hint of disbelief on my face. _Was this really happening? Was this all a dream?_ Without thinking, I gave him a hug so tight I thought his eyes would pop out. Tears started flowing down my face. "I love you to, Inuyasha. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." I could barely get the words out I was crying so hard, but he heard every word as clear as a bell. I didn't see it because I was still hugging him but I could tell he was smiling as he hugged me back. I never wanted that night to end.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

** This all happens nine or ten months later, Miroku & Sango are married, and Shippo has a girl friend named Telayla (tee-lay-la)**

**Sorry I forgot it in the last chapter but:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha runs off and cries**

**Chapter 2: Together** "You may now, kiss, your mate." Kaede said. I pressed my lips against Inuyasha's lips. A cheer rose from the crowd watching Inuyasha and mines mating ceremony. We pulled our lips apart from one another's mouth. "Would you two like to come with me?" Kaede said, motioning towards her hut. Inuyasha and I followed her into the hut. There was an assortment of items on the ground. "Are you ready to receive the mating mark, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, holding my hand. "What's a mating mark?" I said with a confused face.

"Do you not have mating marks in your era?"

"No. We only have wedding rings."

"Oh, well a mating mark is a mark placed on the couple's hands. The male gets the mark on his left hand and the female gets the mark on her right hand. It's a easy and painless to do and have."

"Oh, OK."

"Go ahead and choose what the mark should be, Kagome."

"No, you do it Inuyasha. I don't want to. You do it."

"Are you sure, Kagome? You can choose."

"I don't want to Inuyasha. You go ahead."

"OK, if you want me to."

Inuyasha looked down at the different items that Kaede had out on the floor. How about the rose, Kagome?" Inuyasha said after a few moments. "That looks wonderful, Inuyasha." I replied, nodding my head. I had my hand resting on my stomach, seeing as I was 9 months pregnant. "Kaede, I think we'll use the rose as our mark, please." Kaede picked up a bottle filled with a silverish-white liquid. She placed a rose on my right hand and one on Inuyasha's left. Taking the cork off the bottle, Kaede poured a generous amount on top of Inuyasha's rose while she mumbled something that I couldn't hear. The rose seamed to melt into his hand. Once the rose had fully melted into his hand, it reformed in the palm of his hand like a tattoo. Kaede did the same thing to the rose in my hand. As the rose melted and reformed in my hand, I felt a warm, tingly sensation. Once both Inuyasha's and Is' marks were finished, he grabbed my right hand with his left. The second the mating marks touched, I felt a soothing, warm sensation.

"did you feel it? The warm sensation?" Inuyasha asked me with a look of hope in his eye.

"of coarse I did, Inuyasha." I replied to him, seeming like it was obvious.

"oh, good. If you felt a sharp pain in your hand, it would mean that we weren't meant for each other. I'm glad you felt it."

"I am too."

I leaned forward and so did Inuyasha. our lips met until I heard something.

"If ye are quite finished ye may stay in here for a little peace and quiet or go outside and be bombarded with villagers with congrats and gifts. It's ye and Inuyasha's decision." she said jokingly.

"well Kagome, it's your choice. Peace or chaos" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"we'll have to leave sometime. Might as well leave now."

"how brave of you!" Inuyasha said with a laugh.

I laughed at that. We walked out of the hut to a crowed of waiting villagers. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Shippo's girlfriend Telayla (**AN- I didn't know the name of Shippo's girlfriend or even if he had one so I made one up**) were at the front of the crowd with HUGE smiles on their faces.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Congratulations!" Shippo said as him and Telayla jumped onto my enormous bump. (**AN-Kagome's pregnant**)

"hey watch it brats! That's are my kid you jumpin' on!" Inuyasha said laughing. He gave Shippo a friendly nuggie and kissed me full on the lips. All the sudden we heard the low grumble of my stomach saying I was hungry. Everyone was silent until Inuyasha said "hungry, Kagome?" in a sarcastic tone. Everyone laughed at this.

"yeah I guess, I haven't eaten much yet today." Kagome replied sighing.

"well then I should probably take you home so that we can eat, huh?" Inuyasha said giving me a hug. "its gonna get dark soon anyway. How's about we go home, eat dinner, and then get to bed?"

"_yawn, _that sounds good to me." I said putting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"well how's about you come over to Miroku and mines house and we make you both dinner in honor of your mating ceremony. You and Telayla can come too, Shippo." Sango said with a smile.

"yes, come and have dinner with us. Our treat!" Miroku chipped in.

"oh well if you two don't mind that would be nice. Thank you!" Kagome said happily her friends.

"no no, our pleasure. Come on, follow us." Miroku insisted

So they all walked off to Miroku's house for diner.


End file.
